


Power

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Demon Blood, Devil, angel - Freeform, poem, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer makes plans for his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

I'll tempt him just as I did Nick;  
No human ever turns down power.  
Especially this human, raised for me.  
He is my true vessel, the perfect host.  
He is the boy with the demon blood,  
Always spoken of with contempt.  
But my brothers will never understand  
How _perfect_ , how beautiful he is.  
Sam will be mine and I will cleanse  
This beautiful jewel my father made.


End file.
